Rotation-Microbiology Activities have included familiarization with lab procedures, preparation of reagents, preparation of media, Introduction to immunofluorescence, electron microscopy, SDS-Page and Western Transfer procedures. Familiarization with clinical isolation of microbiological samples, anaerobic transferring and culturing procedures have been accomplished. Introduction to the laboratory and clinical facilities of the State University of NY at Buffalo has proceeded with planning and mapping of research opportunities in mind.